Tejones
by Cris Snape
Summary: La casa Hufflepuff se distingue de las demás porque sus miembros son tenaces, justos, leales y nobles. He aquí cuatro tejones de pro que estás dispuestos a demostrarlo. Esta historia participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Tesón

**TEJONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Hogwarts a través de los años" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__". Consta de cuatro viñetas de no más de 1000 palabras cada una y estarán protagonizadas por cuatro miembros de la casa de Hufflepuff. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**1**

**TESÓN**

**Helga Hufflepuff**

Helga Hufflepuff es conocida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no sólo por ser una de sus fundadoras y una gran profesora, también por su sempiterna sonrisa. Nadie recuerda haberla visto enfadada alguna vez y rezuma optimismo por los cuatro costados. Si cualquier alumno tiene un problema, pertenezca a la Casa que pertenezca, Helga siempre está allí para echar una mano y alentar con sus palabras siempre acertadas. Es la mujer en la que todos confían y la que nunca falla, la más paciente y cariñosa, la que consigue calmar a los niños pequeños cuando se asustan y la que apacigua los corazones indómitos de los mayores cuando pierden el control de sus emociones.

Helga hace todo eso porque le gusta. No le importa que Godric la tache de buena, Rowena de ingenua y Salazar de idiota. A Helga le gusta saberse el principal apoyo de todos los estudiantes de la escuela y se siente enormemente satisfecha porque, tras muchos años de esfuerzo, sus tres compañeros de aventuras y ella han logrado cumplir el sueño de sus vidas. Hogwarts es un colegio joven y en continua trasformación, una prometedora institución mágica que parece tener más de los diez años que lleva abierta. Y es por ello por lo que Helga Hufflepuff sonríe, porque siente que no hay nada más que le pueda pedir al destino. Porque lo tiene todo para ser feliz.

Sin embargo, su camino vital no siempre está repleto de rosas. Esa noche, mientras recorre los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de alumnos desobedientes, se encuentra una desagradable sorpresa. Todo el mundo sabe que no es realmente peligroso saltarse el toque de queda cuando Helga hace la guardia porque por norma general se limita a hacer un reproche a media voz, a quitar unos pocos puntos y a enviar al infractor de vuelta a su dormitorio. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión deberá mostrarse más dura porque no se trata de un jovencito que se escabulle para conseguir algo de comida en las cocinas. No, Helga se encuentra con dos alumnos de cuarto curso que, varita en mano, se preparan para batirse en duelo.

Son Jackson y Cadwallader. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Sangresucia y sangrepura. Enemigos mortales desde que ambos pusieron un pie en Hogwarts, justo el mismo día y a la misma hora. Helga, que los ha observado en clase durante años, sabe que sus diferencias son irreconciliables y lamenta profundamente no haber podido hacer nada para lograr que alcanzasen un entendimiento. Sin embargo, pese a saberse en parte responsable de la situación, su voz suena firme cuando se dirige a ambos.

—Señores, ¿qué están haciendo fuera de sus salas comunes? ¿Acaso están prestos para una pelea?

Los jóvenes se miran y Cadwallader tiene la decencia de bajar la varita. No así Jackson, que mira a Helga con aire retador. El muy osado.

—¡Estoy harto de este lugar infernal! —Espeta de sopetón, tan fuerte que Helga se sorprende al escuchar tal cosa. Sabe que los muchachos de Godric tienden a la impetuosidad pero, ¿tanta?—. ¡Estoy rodeado de pecadores y adoradores del diablo y deseo marchar a casa!

Helga se dispone a dar una respuesta. No es la primera vez que un hijo de muggles pronuncia palabras como aquellas y sabe perfectamente qué decir a continuación, pero Cadwallader se adelanta, furioso e indignado.

—¡Maldito sangresucia analfabeto y supersticioso! ¿Cómo podéis hablar así de aquellos que os están dando de comer y que os han proporcionado una educación? No sois más que basura muggle y tenéis razón en una cosa: ¡deberíais volver a casa!

Jackson abre la boca con rabia y apunta a Cadwallader con la varita. Helga observa a los muchachos con incredulidad y no duda a la hora de pronunciar un hechizo que detiene sus movimientos en el acto. No puede evitar sentir cierta simpatía por el Ravenclaw, porque ha defendido su honor de mago y ha dicho una gran verdad, pero también puede entender al Gryffindor. Los pobres muchachos nacidos de muggles llegan tan confundidos al colegio que cuesta un mundo explicarles que su don no es ninguna maldición, que la magia puede hacer más bien que mal si se utiliza correctamente. Lamentablemente no todos entienden su razonamiento y muchos han vuelto a sus hogares. Y no regresan siendo los mismos de siempre. Nadie en Hogwarts puede permitirlo.

—Suficiente, señores —Helga los mira con severidad y no sonríe. No tiene motivos para hacerlo—. Veinte puntos menos para sus respectivas casas. Mañana hablaré con los profesores Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y decidirán un castigo apropiado para ustedes. Y ahora, regresarán a sus salas comunes de inmediato.

Helga se asegura de que así sea. Siente la tentación de no comentar con Rowena lo que ha hecho su joven pupilo, pero siente que no sería justo dejar a uno de los dos infractores sin castigo. Por norma general acostumbra a salir en defensa de los hijos de muggles, pero se enorgullece de jóvenes como Cadwallader que sienten la magia con tanta energía. Y nuevamente lo lamenta por Jackson, pero considera que existe una salida para él. Le aconsejará a Godric que le ofrezca la poción para inhibir su magia y borrar sus recuerdos. Es la única alternativa para muchachos como él, la única que los mantiene a salvo a ellos y al resto de brujos. Y, aunque dolorosa, Helga convencerá a su buen amigo de que es lo mejor.

Esa es la única mancha que nubla sus días buenos en Hogwarts, el saber que no todo el mundo está preparado para aceptar a los hijos de muggles. Sea cual sea la pureza de su sangre. Helga procura cuidar de sus pupilos, mantener largas charlas con ellos para abrir sus mentes y disipar sus temores, pero no siempre lo consigue. Y cuando se trata de niños de otras casas es peor porque Rowena es la única que posee cierto tacto para lidiar con ellos. Godric ignora el problema y Salazar lo utiliza para demostrar que los sangresucia no deben ir a Hogwarts. Y Helga a veces está cansada, pero no lo suficiente para abandonar. Eso nunca.

* * *

_Bueno, pues esta viñeta tiene 1017 palabras, así que espero que no haya ningún inconveniente ^^_

_Imagino que en aquellos años los hijos de muggles debieron darles más de un quebradero de cabeza a nuestros queridos Fundadores. No sólo porque la mayoría de ellos eran una panda de analfabetos, sino porque no veían la magia con buenos ojos. Supongo que más de uno se horrorizaría al descubrirse siendo un brujo y no estoy segura de si alguna vez Rowling mencionó que exista una poción que elimine la magia, pero en el fandom sí que lo he visto en un par de ocasiones y la idea me gusta. Además, es muy buena solución para devolver a los hijos de muggles más cerriles a casa: sin magia y sin recuerdos. Porque a ver quién se fía de ellos, ¿y si les da por hacer cacerías de brujas?_

_En fin. La idea de las viñetas es reflejar en cada personaje alguna de las características definitorias de los Hufflepuff: la justicia, la lealtad, la tenacidad y la nobleza. Pretendía que Helga se quedara con la justicia, pero creo que al final la buena mujer me ha salido más tenaz que otra cosa y he cambiado de idea. _

_Subo el fic ahora aunque no tenga escritas el resto de viñetas. Si no pasa nada, mañana me pondré con la segunda y sólo Merlín sabe si podré colgar esa y alguna más. En cualquier caso, espero que hayáis disfrutado con Helga y que os animéis a seguir leyendo. Es lo bueno que tiene que las viñetas sean cortitas, que uno se las termina en un plis._

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


	2. Nobleza

**TEJONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Hogwarts a través de los años" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__". Consta de cuatro viñetas de no más de 1000 palabras cada una y estarán protagonizadas por cuatro miembros de la casa de Hufflepuff. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**2**

**NOBLEZA**

**Benji Fenwick**

Nadie puede negar que el pequeño Dean tiene los pulmones fuertes. Su madre prácticamente corre hasta la cuna, lo alza en brazos y se dispone a darle de comer. El bebé, que sólo tiene quince días de vida, es un pequeño glotón y un auténtico llorón. Adelle le sonríe con ternura mientras lo amamanta y busca con la mirada a Benji, que está sentado en su sillón favorito. Tal vez no sea el hombre más guapo del mundo pero, en cuanto lo conoció, Adelle se enamoró de su pelo castaño y sus enormes ojos de un marrón tan oscuro que casi parecen negros. En cuanto Dean está saciado y con el pañal limpio, la mujer se dirige a su compañero.

—Cógelo un ratito mientras recojo los cacharros de la cocina —Y deposita al bebé en sus brazos, sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Benji se siente un poco incómodo al principio. Dean es un bebé precioso, grande y regordete. Tiene la piel tan morena como su madre y gruñe hasta que el hombre se lo tumba sobre el pecho y le acaricia la espalda. Benji no tiene modo de saberlo, pero esa es la postura favorita de Dean y esa tarde, mientras el sueño le vence, se siente muy a gustito en brazos de su padre.

Lástima que en el futuro sea incapaz de recordar ese momento porque es el más íntimo que nunca ha compartido con su progenitor. Y es que, aunque le duela en el alma, Benji Fenwick sabe que para mantener a salvo a su familia debe abandonarlos.

Cuando llegó a casa de Adelle aquel día, el hombre sabía que sería el último. Y aunque está convencido de que ese sacrificio es absolutamente necesario, duele igual. Adelle, una simple muggle que trabaja como dependienta en unos grandes almacenes, es el amor de su vida. Y Dean… Dean es lo más grande que ha tenido nunca y Benji preferiría mil veces que le arrancasen la piel a tiras antes de permitir que alguien le haga daño.

Por eso tiene que dejarlos.

Sabe que Adelle le odiará y que se sentirá confusa. Tal vez piense que los intensos meses de amor y pasión compartidos no han significado nada para Benji. Seguramente le llamará traidor y tendrá deseos de matarlo. Y quizá, cuando Dean sea mayor le cuente pestes sobre su padre y haga que le odie, pero no importa. Nada importa salvo mantenerlos con vida. Y si Adelle algún día encuentra a otro hombre que quiera a Dean y Dean puede descubrir en ese otro a un padre, pues mejor que mejor porque Benji sabe que cuando salga por la puerta ya no volverá a verlos. No puede permitírselo.

Suspira para dominar las intensas ganas de llorar que queman su garganta. Besa con ternura la cabecita de Dean y maldice internamente la nobleza que siempre le ha caracterizado. Otro en su lugar hubiera cogido a su familia y se habría largado de Inglaterra, dejando atrás la guerra y los ideales que llevan años marcando su destino, pero Benji no puede. Es valiente y no puede permitir que los mortífagos sigan ocasionando caos. También es noble, como todo buen Hufflepuff, y por eso no dejará que nadie pague las consecuencias de sus actos. Menos aún su familia.

-¿Estás bien?

Adelle ya ha vuelto al salón. Benji, que hasta un instante antes ha mantenido los ojos cerrados y la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza del bebé, alza la mirada y esboza una sonrisa. No pronuncia palabra, pero sus ojos le dicen a la mujer lo mucho que la quiere.

* * *

Durante las largas horas de tortura a las que se ve sometido, Benji Fenwick les cuenta muchas cosas a los mortífagos. Les habla de Albus Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix, de sus planes para luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso y da nombres. Muchos nombres. Demasiados como para que su conciencia pueda soportarlo en caso de sobrevivir a aquel infierno.

Sin embargo, Benji no dice ni una palabra ni sobre Adelle ni sobre Dean. No les cuenta que conoció a la mujer de casualidad, cuando terminó una misión para la Orden y decidió despistar a los mortífagos utilizando el muy muggle metro. Adelle estaba allí, ataviada con ropa de fiesta y con el pelo alborotado y Benji se dio de bruces contra ella. No les cuenta que esa misma noche pasaron horas hablando y que quedaron para tomarse una copa días después. No les cuenta que se enamoró de ella después de la primera cita ni les dice que hicieron planes para irse a vivir juntos y formar una familia. No menciona las muchas veces que maldijo la guerra por alejarlo de Adelle, su querida Adelle y, definitivamente, prefiere perder la razón antes de mencionar que tiene un hijo. Un hijo que no tiene ni tres meses y al que no ha vuelto a ver desde esa tarde en casa de su madre, cuando lo meció entre sus brazos y le susurró a media voz que era su mundo y que daría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a salvo.

Cuando el final es inminente, y Benji lo sabe porque cada vez que respira sus pulmones son un inferno de fuego, el brujo se permite el lujo de sonreír. Se sabe vencedor en aquella batalla porque, sí, seguramente ha traicionado a muchos de sus camaradas de la Orden del Fénix y ha puesto sobre sus cabezas una aterradora espada de Damocles, pero al menos ha logrado lo más importante para él. Nadie atacará ni a Adelle ni a Dean. Nadie los utilizará para hacerle daño porque, a ojos de los mortífagos, ninguno de los dos existe.

El último suspiro de Benji resulta tremendamente esperanzador para el hombre porque, en definitiva, nadie podrá delatar ya lo más grande su vida y se alegra por ello.

* * *

_Para compensar la viñeta anterior, me he quedado un pelín por debajo de las mil palabras y he escrito exactamente 969. Decir que el padre de Dean abandonó a la familia cuando él era muy pequeño (¿un mes es lo suficientemente pequeño?) y como de Benji Fenwick sólo sabemos que se lo cargaron los mortífagos, pues historia al canto. Espero que os haya gustado y, francamente, me he quedado con ganas de escribir más. ¡Ay! Es que tengo ganas de escribir sobre tantas cosas que me falta tiempo. Maldito mundo muggle. Besetes y hasta el próximo capítulo, que seguramente estará listo para mañana (el sueño no me ha permitido escribir esto antes, y eso que quería subirlo el lunes, "mare mía")_


	3. Lealtad

**TEJONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Hogwarts a través de los años" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__". Consta de cuatro viñetas de no más de 1000 palabras cada una y estarán protagonizadas por cuatro miembros de la casa de Hufflepuff. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**3**

**LEALTAD**

**Zacharias Smith**

El labio inferior le tiembla y Zacharias Smith sabe que corre el inminente peligro de echarse a llorar como si no fuese más que un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, hace de tripas corazón y decide que no dejará ver ningún signo de debilidad. No desea que el estúpido de Malfoy y sus amigos se rían de él y le acusen de ser un Hufflepuff debilucho porque sí, Zac es un Hufflepuff (y a mucha honra) pero nunca se ha considerado a sí mismo un pusilánime. De hecho, considera que tiene más fortaleza en el dedo gordo del pie de la que esa estúpida profesora con cara de sapo ha conseguido reunir a lo largo de toda su vida.

—Sabe que su padre va a sentirse muy decepcionado, ¿verdad, señor Smith?

Umbridge le susurra esas palabras al oído, tan pegajosas que casi dan ganas de vomitar. Zac aprieta los dientes y mantiene los ojos clavados en la pared de enfrente. No dirá una palabra. No traicionará a sus compañeros del Ejército de Dumbledore aunque Potter le caiga como una patada en el estómago y considere que es un auténtico fraude.

—Su familia cuenta con grandes personalidades del mundo mágico, ¿considera adecuado arriesgar su futuro por proteger a una pandilla de niños rebeldes?

Zac intenta evadirse de la realidad. Umbridge hace un gesto para instarle a darle un trago a la taza de té que le ha servido, pero el joven ni se molesta en tocarla. ¿Acaso se cree que es estúpido? Teniendo en cuenta que ha entrevistado a una docena de alumnos antes que a él, debería saber que el _veritaserum_ camuflado en el té no funcionará.

—Entiendo que quisiera formar parte de ese grupo, señor Smith. Yo también tuve su edad y disfruté de los placeres de saltarse las normas, pero debe entender que su situación es muy delicada. Ha desafiado al mismísimo Ministerio de Magia, pero si colabora conmigo en este momento no habrá represalias contra usted.

La oferta suena tentadora, tanto que por primera vez Zac mira a la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Umbridge le sonríe con esa falsa dulzura que tanto detestan la mayoría de alumnos del colegio, y no tarda ni un segundo en volver a mirar al frente. No va a ceder a la tentación. Él solito se metió en ese lío y sería de cobardes delatar a los demás. Nadie le puso una varita en la cabeza y no es justo que los demás paguen mientras él se va de rositas. Y no le apetece en absoluto ver como Dolores Umbridge castiga a gente como Susan Bones o Ernie McMillan porque, aunque no sean exactamente sus amigos, son sus compañeros de casa y todo el mundo mágico sabe que los Hufflepuff siempre se mantienen unidos. Por más difíciles que sean las cosas, ellos siempre forman una unidad indestructible.

—Y bien, señor Smith, ¿no tiene nada que decir?

Zac no responde y Umbridge pierde la sonrisa. Cuando el chico regresa a su habitación esa noche, tiene unas horribles cicatrices en la mano derecha. Odia a ese sapo rosado y a su maldita vuelapluma.

* * *

Zac está concentrado en sus deberes de Encantamientos cuando Ernie se planta frente a él con los ojos refulgiendo de ira.

—Has sido tú, hijo de puta —Le espeta así, sin más. Zac está tan sorprendido que tarda un instante en reaccionar—. Nos has vendido a Umbridge.

—¿Qué narices estás diciendo, McMillan?

—¿Qué te ha ofrecido a cambio? ¿Inmunidad? Desde el principio supe que no eres de fiar. No debí permitir que vinieras con nosotros.

Zac al fin comprende por dónde van los tiros y siente como una repentina indignación le sube por la garganta. ¿De qué le ha servido mantenerse firme hasta el final y soportar las torturas de esa mujer monstruosa? ¿Es que McMillan no puede darle un voto de confianza? Porque es posible que nunca haya sido demasiado amable con él (ni con él ni con nadie) pero no cree haberle dado motivos para que le considere un traidor.

—Yo no me he chivado a nadie, imbécil.

—Umbridge te interrogó ayer.

—¿Y?

—Umbridge te interroga ayer y hoy lo sabe todo sobre el ED. Blanco y en botella.

Zac se dispone a decir algo para defenderse, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la Sala Común se abre para dejar paso a Hannah y a Susan, que lucen un aspecto extraño. Se las ve enfadadas y asustadas al mismo tiempo y Zac, que se ha pasado demasiadas horas enfrascado en los estudios, se da cuenta de que dentro de poco todos los chicos del ED tendrán un montón de problemas.

—Umbridge lo sabe todo. Creemos que ha pasado algo en el despacho del director Dumbledore, pero no sabemos qué —Hannah habla de forma atropellada y capta la atención de Ernie y de Zac.

—Seguramente esa vieja horrible nos llame a su despacho —Susan se estremece ligeramente—. Le han dado el chivatazo y sabe todos nuestros nombres.

Zac se queda con la boca abierta. Sí, sus peores sospechas se acaban de ver confirmadas. Siente los ojos de Ernie clavados en él como si se estuviera planteando la posibilidad de saltarle encima.

—Ha sido esa guarra de Marietta Edgecombe —Asegura Hannah—. Granger hechizó el pergamino que firmamos cuando entramos al ED y ahora tiene la palabra _"Chivata"_ grabada en la cara.

Zac se siente reivindicado cuando Ernie le mira con genuina sorpresa. Durante un segundo casi espera que el chico se disculpe, pero no está en la sangre de los McMillan hacer tal cosa. Se limita a ponerle una mano en el hombro y a musitar un _"Estamos jodidos_" con el que se muestra realmente de acuerdo. Les esperan unos días un tanto desagradables, pero Zac sabe que la lealtad que se profesan unos a otros les ayudará a afrontar la situación. No en vano son miembros de la honorable casa de los tejones.

* * *

_985 palabras. ¡Uy, casi! Me acabo de ventilar a Zac Smith y a su sentido de la lealtad. Ya sólo me queda un personaje de la tercera generación y reto finiquitado._


	4. Justicia

**TEJONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Hogwarts a través de los años" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__". Consta de cuatro viñetas de no más de 1000 palabras cada una y estarán protagonizadas por cuatro miembros de la casa de Hufflepuff. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**4**

**JUSTICIA**

**Lucy Weasley**

—No es por ella, Lucy. De verdad que no.

A pesar de ser una niña de sólo once años menudita y muy flaca, Lucy Weasley consigue que muchos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts se aparten cuando la ven pasar. Tras ella, su prima Victoire intenta darle alcance infructuosamente. Y no es algo demasiado habitual ver a la prefecta de Gryffindor yendo detrás de nadie, menos aún de una Hufflepuff que no levanta dos palmos del suelo. Sin embargo, Victoire quiere dejarle a su prima las cosas claras y está dispuesta a sacrificar su buen nombre si con ello consigue hacerla reaccionar. Después de varios metros, logra cogerla del hombro.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme?

—No hay nada que escuchar.

—Lo estás malinterpretando todo.

—¿En serio? —Lucy suelta un bufido, se cruza de brazos y entorna los ojos. En ese momento se parece tanto a su padre que casi parece mentira—. ¿Acaso no me acabas de invitar a tu cumpleaños? ¿Y no has dejado a Molly fuera de la fiesta?

—¡No!

—¿Eso quiere decir que vas a invitarla?

—No, yo… —Victoire siente ganas de gritar porque realmente quiere hacerse entender—. Pienso invitar a Molly a tomarse algo conmigo cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade. No quiero dejarla fuera de nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la invitas?

—Pues porque la fiesta es en la Torre de Gryffindor y los Slytherin no son bienvenidos allí.

Realmente Victoire considera que ése es un punto muy importante pero, a juzgar por su expresión, Lucy no está en absoluto de acuerdo.

—Es una tontería. Molly es tu prima y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Si es que quieres invitarla, claro.

—¡Pues claro que quiero! Pero no puedo, Lucy. De verdad que no.

Lucy, que nunca ha entendido a qué viene esa enfermiza rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, no mueve un músculo. Le parece que es muy injusto que su hermana vaya a perderse una fiesta de ese calibre sólo porque es una Slytherin. Desde que puede recordar, las celebraciones familiares de los Weasley son algo antológico y su cerebro no alcanza a comprender por qué el estar en Hogwarts debe cambiarlo todo. No es justo y no piensa consentir que le hagan ese desplante a su hermana. ¡Cómo sino hubiera cosas más importantes en el mundo que unos estúpidos escudos escolares!

—Entonces, haz la fiesta en otro sitio.

—¿Dónde? No es tan fácil.

—Si quisieras… —Lucy se interrumpe y decide que es imposible intentar razonar con su prima—. Pues que sepas que si Molly no va, yo tampoco iré.

—¡Pero Lucy!

—Es mi hermana y no me importa que no sea bienvenida en Gryffindor. Y no hay más que hablar.

Y Lucy se da media vuelta y sigue caminando a buen paso, sintiéndose un poco más enfadada a cada segundo que pasa y preguntándose por qué demonios las cosas tienen que darse de esa forma en Hogwarts. Con lo genial que es el colegio la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

Pese a todo, Lucy conserva la esperanza de que Victoire cambie de idea hasta que llega el día de su cumpleaños. Su prima insiste nuevamente en que debe asistir a la fiesta, pero Lucy es lo suficientemente Weasley (y cabezota) como para mantenerse en sus trece. Así pues, cuando terminan las clases y un mogollón de alumnos se escaquean a mitad de la cena para irse de juerga, Lucy agarra sus cosas y se planta frente a Molly, que parece indiferente al desplante que acaba de sufrir.

Aunque su hermana no haya dicho una palabra, Lucy sabe que la situación le ha afectado muchísimo. Desde que fuera seleccionada para Slytherin, todos sus primos se han ido alejando de ella. Tan solo Dominique es lo suficientemente inteligente para seguir considerándola una buena amiga. Molly, que se parece enormemente a su padre y tiende a tragarse todos los nudos de amargura que le suben por la garganta, le dirige a su hermana una mirada de soslayo y le sonríe con cariño.

—¿Te pasa algo, Lucy?

—¿Estás muy liada? Es que quiero preguntarte una cosita de Transformaciones.

—¿Y no has podido hacerlo antes? ¡Mira lo tarde que es!

—He estado un poco liada.

—Ya. Siéntate, anda.

Mientras sus compañeros de casa se terminan el postre, Molly soluciona la estúpida duda de su hermana pequeña, adivinando en el proceso los verdaderos motivos por los que se encuentra sentada a su lado.

—¿No deberías estar pasándotelo en grande en toda una señora fiesta?

Lucy se pone un poco roja y se encoje de hombros porque en realidad no quiere ser tan obvia.

—Ya, bueno. No me pareció buena idea ir.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque Victoire no te ha invitado a ti, ¿por qué va a ser?

Molly se queda muy quieta un instante y luego se ríe.

—Mira que eres tonta, Lucy.

—¿Qué?

—Victoire habló conmigo sobre la fiesta y llegamos a la conclusión de que no será agradable para nadie que me pasee por la Torre de Gryffindor.

—Entonces, ¿te invitó?

—No exactamente. Quedamos en echarnos unas risas durante la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade.

Lucy se muerde el labio inferior y se siente extrañamente avergonzada porque, después de todo, Victoire ha sido honesta con ambas.

—¿Y no te importa no ir a la fiesta?

—Digamos que estar rodeada de Gryffindors no es algo que me apetezca especialmente.

—Pero es una tontería.

—Posiblemente.

—Y no es justo que no puedas estar con tu familia porque están en una casa diferente.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —Molly no puede controlarse y alborota el pelo de su hermana—. Pero no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho, hermanita. ¿Por qué no te vas a la fiesta y te diviertes un rato?

Lucy se lo piensa y termina por poner los ojos en blanco. Mira que resultar ser la más sensata de toda la familia.

—Sois todos idiotas. Avisadme cuando os volváis normales.

Y sin más guarda sus cosas en la mochila y se va a su dormitorio. Pese a todo, aún le parece una injusticia y no dará su brazo a torcer. Como que se llama Lucy Weasley.

* * *

_Y para terminar, 1018 palabras. Me he colado un poquito otra vez, pero como en las otras dos viñetas me quedé corta, compenso lo uno con lo otro. Me ha gustado mucho escribir a Lucy porque la adoro absolutamente y siempre me divierto al jugar con ella y con su hermana mayor. Espero que también hayáis podido disfrutar este final de carrera y, bueno, si os apetece, dejad vuestras opiniones :P_

_Como siempre, un placer participar en el reto. Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
